dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Telem
Overview Telem is the Owner of the Midnight Rose, The man recently having taken over ownership. The exact means or reason for his obtaining of the Garden of the Midnight Rose known only to him and a few others. Little is known about the large ginger with apparently deep pockets beyond that he seems to be a man who is a facilitator of things beyond the flesh. Rumors even whispering that he may be someone who drifted away from the Arche. Early History Telem or Shadow in his native tongue is a Melthorian, In human form appearing to be in his late twenties. With a larger size he may at times be an intimidating sight but to those who remain respectful and do not seek to disrupt his business dealings he can be a kind man and a good friend to have at least.. so anyone would ever really guess from looking at him. Under the surface lies a cold and calculated male that seeks to increase the reach of the Shadows the secretive guild of assassins and Information brokers that he is the leader of, The leadership itself largely tied to his family for generations of their kind in one of the oldest professions known. Raised from birth to take the mantle it is only within the last few years that he has come into his own after a decade where he had little to do with the Shadows or his family. Though it is not something he often speaks about when Telem was younger he spent time within the Aquam Arche. Having briefly drifted away from his family with the discovery of some natural talent with magic and seeking out training. He was quickly taken in and began training under the Aquam Arche but eventually after near a decade of exploration and searching for answers he grew bored and withdrew returning to his family and their ways once more much like the prodigal son, albeit with a few more tricks up his sleeve The man now nearing his 100th birthday finding himself in charge of another's life trying to protect and groom them much as he once was though for far different ends and purposes. The man's business fronts serving as little nexuses for gaining that information he values so much and that his guild deals in as well as providing a beautiful environment to find prospective clients within. Rumors within the guild speaking of his use of that strange blood of his and its ties to seek out new reaches for the guild while others speak in low tones that he might simply be the old guild leader in disguise. The truth of the matter anyone's guess but the man's own. Recent History Little is currently known about the man by those within the city, What is known is that he recently took over ownership of The Garden of the Midnight Rose just before his arrival. The man the mysterious new owner of the famous if not at times scandalous establishment. Personality & Beliefs Ranks & Offices The Shadows: Though it isn't even known to most others within the secretive group this man is the Leer of the guild and cult of Assassins and Information brokers. Family Life Mother Father Siblings Marriage Children ~Unknown~ Accomplishments & Successes Scandals & Failures Character Quotes "You might try then, as I did, to find a sky so full of stars it will blind you again. Only no sky can blind you now. Even with all that iridescent magic up there, your eye will no longer linger on the light, it will no longer trace constellations. You'll care only about the darkness and you'll watch it for hours, for days, maybe even for years, trying in vain to believe you're some kind of indispensable, universe-appointed sentinel, as if just by looking you could actually keep it all at bay. It will get so bad you'll be afraid to look away, you'll be afraid to sleep." Mark Daniels Miscellany Logs